Yu-Gi-Oh! Short Scene Collection
by Undying-Nevermore
Summary: Title is rather self explanatory: A collection of short scenes featuring the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Usually range from 100-1000 words in length each. [ No pairings - A tiny bit of AU/OC stuff - Current update schedule: TBA ]
1. Hairstyles - Bakura & Tea

"Have you ever thought about cutting it?"

Bakura quickly looked over at Téa, startled by her sudden question. He partially slumped his shoulders and returned his gaze to his legs. His finger entwined a long strand of pale hair around it, beginning to play with it as an attempt to calm himself.

"Sometimes," He finally answered. After a few awkward seconds, his eyes moved to meet Téa's, "Do you think I should?"

"No!" Téa quickly took a breath to calm herself, realizing that came out much more forceful than intended, "Not if you don't want to. I was just curious, that's all."

Again, Bakura went back to staring at his legs. His finger slowly fell from his hair.

"It's alright. ...It may sound silly, but I like being able to style my hair in different ways. Although I don't do it often."

His voice trailed off as he finished his sentence. Téa warmly smiled, "I can relate. I used to have long hair when I was younger."

"Did you like it?"

"Of course."


	2. Birthday Memories - Yugi, Joey, & Kaiba

_"Wait a second, is that Kaiba?" Joey shifted closer to the television screen to get a better look at it. No, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, Seto Kaiba was making his first public appearance in months, and surrounded by other businessmen to boot. Kaiba had something of a domineering presence over the other men, in large part due to his height._

_ Joey looked back at Yugi, who was sitting on the floor a few feet behind him, "When we met that guy before, wasn't he as tall as you, Yug'?"_

_ Yugi contemplated that question for a second, "Yeah, I think he was."_

_ "And his birthday was pretty recent if I'm rememberin' things right," Joey placed a finger on his chin to demonstrate how thoughtful he was being, "So that means by the time your next birthday comes around, you'll grow just as much!"_

_ Yugi chuckled at the thought. It was a strange string of logic, sure, but he could allow himself to be hopeful of its truthfulness._

_ Joey locked eyes with Yugi and smiled, "Yeah, that'll happen for sure! You can count on it!"_

* * *

Yugi stared up at the ceiling, resting his head on his pillow. Attempting to sleep had brought back memories. This night was certainly a sentimental one. He and Joey had been so optimistic back then.

Hours ago, Yugi's 17th birthday party had wrapped up. The whole thing was amazing. All his friends were there, wishing him a happy birthday. He couldn't have been happier.

But still, something was lingering in the back of Yugi's mind. He hadn't grown any taller in years. It was beginning to seem like he would stay a mere five feet tall for the rest of his life. While the thought certainly wasn't a pleasant one, he couldn't help but chuckle.

_Guess there's one thing I'll never be able to beat Kaiba at._


	3. Meeting - Kaiba

Seto adjusted his tie. The meeting he was about to attend was a big one, full of high-ranking Kaiba Corp. personnel. One would assume Seto wouldn't fret so much about his appearance and how he would be perceived by his employees, but that seems to be the situation he had gotten himself in.

He spent as much time as he could avoiding the mirror. However, unfortunately, its use was inevitable. He swallowed and glanced up at it. He ran his fingers through his hair to adjust it. And, as expected, that godforsaken green dye was still there.

_I bet Mokuba thinks he's a comedic genius for this._

There was nothing he could do about it. He had to swallow his pride and attend that meeting no matter how much it pained him.

He finished fixing his hair (as best he could with it being bright green and all), then made his way to the meeting room. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breath to compose himself before walking into the room with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Any comment about my hair and you will be fired. Immediately."


	4. Mysterious CEO - Kaiba & Yugi

At one point in their lives, every citizen in Domino City, and perhaps most of the world, have asked themselves: Who is Seto Kaiba?

The mysterious new CEO, son of the previous CEO Gozaburo Kaiba, had never shown his face publicly. He hasn't shown anybody anything about himself, for that matter. The way he represented himself to both the media and the people of the world was as just a voice. And from his voice, the only thing they could discern about him was that he was not an older adult. Though he didn't sound child-like either.

There were hundreds of questions as to who he really was, and especially, what he looked like. The only hints they could gather about his appearance were from what his younger brother, Mokuba, looked like. It was easy to find information about the younger of the Kaibas, as he attended a school with other students, much unlike his reclusive brother.

On occasion, people would ask Mokuba questions about his brother, to which he would ignore. The only exception was when people ask him what hair or eye colour his brother has, in which case he would respond with a simple, "It's Seto coloured." Not exactly the most helpful thing.

People got used to creating wild speculations surrounding Kaiba Corp.'s new CEO. Some say his hair is black. Others say it's brown. A handful said it was blonde. And even fewer said it was an exotic colour, like purple or... green. Ick.

What colour are his eyes? How old is he? How tall is he? Is he handsome? All questions the residents of Domino had expected to remain unanswered.

* * *

Yugi stared absentmindedly at the chalk board. Nothing interesting had happened during school recently. Nothing ever did.

After the bell rang, the teacher gathered everyone's attention. She told the class... something about a new student? Yugi couldn't tell for sure, he was still partially spacing out.

Once her small speech was over, a boy entered the room. He stood next to the teacher, staring at the class with an expression that seemed to be a mixture of boredom and annoyance. Something about this new student caught Yugi's attention immediately, and he soon knew why.

"Class, I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new transfer student: Seto Kaiba."


	5. Mother - Bakura

His mother was always away at work. She left before he woke up and arrived home after he fell asleep. She didn't even get the weekends off; she couldn't afford to. Being alone and having to take care of a son, especially one who was often quite sick, wasn't easy. She needed to spend as much time at work as possible.

But knowing all that didn't stop Bakura from feeling abandoned and betrayed. He almost resented her for being absent all the time. And he hated the fact that he felt that way. It wasn't fair to her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have to slave away all day just to keep him happy.

_Maybe things would be better if I just disappeared._


	6. The Many Blue-Eyes - Kaiba & Pegasus

Seto's eyes scanned the website featuring the latest Duel Monsters tournament, endorsed by Maximillian Pegasus himself. He slowly sipped his coffee as he read the entire page top to bottom. From the description of the event, it appeared to be the standard fare. Nothing involving a sprawling jungle island, the capturing of souls, or the removal of golden eyeballs was anywhere to be found.

Seto then took a gander at the prizes, to which he practically spat out his coffee when he saw the first-place reward. It stated that, along with a trophy, the winner of the tournament would receive a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. HIS beloved dragon, as a prize in a tournament!? He had the only three Blue-Eyes cards in the entire world! This shouldn't be possible.

He grabbed the closest phone to him and began dialing Pegasus' number. Right now, it didn't matter that he found the man insufferable. He had to get to the bottom of this.

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello there, Kaiba-boy~," Pegasus said from the other end of the line.

Seto was in no mood for formalities, "It says here that the prize for your latest tournament is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. You know as well as I do that _I_ own all three Blue-Eyes. Explain yourself."

He could hear Pegasus chuckle before responding, "Well you see, I thought it would only be fitting to reward the best duelists with one of the most sought-after cards in all of Duel Monsters. Am I not allowed to print more copies of my own card?"

"And how many of these fakes are you going to create?"

"No need to be so up in arms, Kaiba-boy. There will only be a few of these reprints created," Pegasus smirked, which Seto could almost feel through the phone, "It's quite amusing how you believe your three Blue-Eyes are the only ones in the world."

"That's because they _are_."

"On the contrary, I have quite a few old prototype versions of the card still around. With those, there would be about seven or eight Blue-Eyes. And that's not even counting versions of the cards that aren't from Japan-"

Seto hung up immediately. It took all his strength to keep himself from slamming his fists onto his desk in frustration.

_Nobody mocks his Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards and gets away with it._


	7. Filler - Noah & Dartz

"You know, being a filler villain is a lot harder than people make it out to be."

Noah stirred his tea before taking a sip of it. He then returned his gaze to Dartz, who was sitting across from him, also holding a teacup. He continued, "Sometimes I feel as if everyone forgets about us."

Dartz nodded in silent agreement.

Noah took another sip of his tea, "Hey, this tea is really good."

"The Great Leviathan has blessed me with the ability to make lovely tea," Dartz responded.

"Do you think that 'Great Leviathan' could conjure up a physical body for me?" Noah tapped his fingers on the glass separating them to illustrate his point.

Dartz simply gave a flat "no" in response.

Noah sighed, "It was worth a shot anyways..."


	8. Boredom - Marik & Ishizu

"ISHIZU, I'M BORED!"

Marik slammed the door to Ishizu's quarters open and stormed in without any regard for her privacy. Ishizu sat on her bed and stared at him, completely horrified of what he might do. This was it; she was finally going to kick the bucket. There was no one on the blimp that could stop Marik from sending her soul to the Shadow Realm, not after Yugi and co. had seemingly abandoned the Ishtars.

She stayed perfectly still as Marik stomped over to her. To her surprise, he plopped down on the bed next to her, staring at the wall in front of him.  
"What does that pipsqueak think he's doing!? Taking all his friends and running off to god knows where. They've been gone for over fifteen episodes!"  
Ishizu nodded in agreement, though her tense, apprehensive feeling was yet to leave her.

"If you don't mind me asking," She turned to face her brother, "Why have you refrained from killing me or sending me to the Shadow Realm as you've done with the others? Now is the perfect opportunity."

Marik threw his head back and laughed, "You're the only person left on this thing! If I got rid of you now, there would be no one left to complain to."

Suddenly, Ishizu felt as if all her fear had vanished, instead replaced with sympathy and understanding. She felt as if she could trust her brother for the time being. She gently placed her hand on Marik's back to comfort him.

"I understand how you feel," Ishizu said, "Despite the fact that you have done horrible things during our time here, know that I'll always be here for you if you need someone to talk to, my brother."

Maybe the true Marik really is in there somewhere, or at least that's what she hoped.


	9. Duel Monsters - Atem, Mana, & Faris - OC

Atem scanned the courtyard of the royal palace. He could hear distant chattering but couldn't quite make out from where it was from. Spotting a small wall that looked as if it had good climbing potential, he made his way over to it and began ascending. His small body made it difficult to get up on top of the structure.

Once he reached the top, he was able to get a better view of his surroundings. Being up there would make any child feel like they're on top of the world, towering above all the adults in the area. And the sensation of being tall was something Atem rarely got to experience.

After a few more minutes of searching, he found the source of the noise. Two children in the shade, playing with what appeared to be tiny, thin stone tablets. With his new knowledge of their location, Atem carefully made his way down the wall before sprinting over to the kids. He slowed to a walk as he neared their vicinity; he didn't want to instantly be seen by them. Best to observe from afar before making any hasty judgements.

However, the young boy was more attentive than Atem had anticipated. As soon as he got within 20 feet of them, the boy near instantly snapped his head in the prince's direction. Atem wanted to run for cover, but his feet remained planted to the ground as the kid stared at him.

The kid smiled and waved at him, causing the young girl to look over at him as well. She also smiled.

"Hey there! You want to come play with us?" The boy made no hesitation when it came to conversations. Atem didn't know how to respond. He had never been in a situation like this before. Usually kids would ignore him, especially since he wasn't the social type.

He must have been staring for a while, because the boy's face turned to that of concern, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Atem managed to get his mouth to cooperate. That must have dispelled the children's worries, because they went back to smiling again. Though it also was taken as a signal to begin to approach him.

Once they reached him, the girl took the opportunity to speak, "My name is Mana," she then gestured to the boy, "And this is Faris."

It took the prince a second to respond, "I am Atem."

Faris' face displayed a tinge of shock, but Mana remained unfazed and continued to chat, "It's nice to meet you!" She grabbed Atem's hand, "Do you want to play with us?"

"What are you playing?"

Mana's face brightened with pride at the question, "It's a special game we made called Duel Monsters."

"You mean _I_ made," Faris retorted.

Mana immediately objected, "You couldn't have made the game if I didn't help you!"

"Playing with me to test the rules of the game does not mean you made it!"

"Well who else would you have played it with?"

Atem could tell this was going to devolve into a full-blown argument if he didn't interrupt them.

"You two, please stop," He said in a more assertive tone than he knew he had.

The two children ceased their bickering. Faris bowed his head to the prince, "My apologies."

"Anyways," Mana broke the tension, "Would you like to play Duel Monsters with us?"

Atem nodded, making Mana jump for joy. They returned to the site of the small tablets, which Atem could now see had crudely drawn images of monsters on them, along with a few numbers.

As the duo began to explain the rules of the game to him, Atem couldn't help but wonder if this is what it felt like to have friends. It was a warm feeling. He felt as though he could really connect with these people. So, for the first time in years, he smiled and laughed along with them.

It was nice to finally feel truly close to someone.


End file.
